Hunger Games: Rues Point of View
by funluver
Summary: Rue Wakes up on a beautiful day but changes her life forever. My story is how rue was reaped and how she did in the Hunger Games. My Story is going off the Hunger Games pretty much. Please check it out and give me a Review Thanks :
1. Chapter 1 The Reaping

Rue.

I awake on a bright and shining day. With dread today is the day of my first reaping. 12 years old and already has 10 tesseries. A night without much sleep all i want to do is lay down. I can't do that though I drag myself out of bed and put on my white dress that I only wear for special occasions. This i think isn't very special.

I walk to the kitchen as quietly as I can trying not to wake any of my brothers or sisters. My mom is already awake sitting in the kitchen eating grain the only thing we have. She looks at me.

"How did you sleep?" she asks

"Not very well I had a nightmare."

"About what?"

"What do you think mom? It's reaping day. In my dream I was running as fast as I could and someone caught up to me and BAM! There goes the cannon." I start crying I cant help it I'm so scared.

My mom holds me close. I know I shouldn't be freaking out like this there are kids with their names in the over 50 or so times I need to calm down. My mother goes and wakes up my dad its his shift for harvesting. He kisses me on the head tells me he loves me and leaves. I say goodbye too all my siblings kissing each one of them on the forehead as well.

My mom and I walk towards the reaping center but before we reach it I see Jolene my best friend and one of the best harvesters in the district. Her mom is hugging her crying on Jolene's shoulder. I can't help thinking shouldn't that be the other way around? 15 years old and with over 40 tersseries she has got to be scared out of her mind. Finally Jolene gets her mom to let go of her by literally forcing her way out. I walk to her and as she whips the tears of her shoulder.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess." She says with a tinge of fear in her voice.

"Yea me too." She grabs my hand and we walk the rest of the way together. When we get to the Justice Building we have to divide but before we do she turns and looks at me straight in the eye and asks. "Rue I'm terrified. Please Promise me if anything happens to me out there that you will tell my family how much I love and care about them when I'm gone."

I nod my head yes and hug her thats all I can do without losing it. We finally leave each other going to our own age groups. I see Oliver Clark on the stage his hair brilliant yellow and wearing a whitish gray suite. The reaping bowls sitting right in front of him. When he starts speaking about how the Hunger Games began I start shaking my whole body is fidgeting my hands are spazzing. When he finally done, he walks over to the girls bowl digs his hand in lifts out the thin slit of paper. As he opens his mouth my shaking becomes more violent and my heart races. He finally says it. My Name.

Please Write me a Review. Thank you for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2 The Goodbyes

I am stunned with utter shock. Why,why me? Why did the name Rue Thander come out of that bowl the thousands of other kids names. Why does fate have to do this to me? What did i do that was so wrong?

The other kids make a trail for me to walk out I can barely walk I can't feel anything at all. When i get to the peacekeepers they grab my arm and lead me to the stage. What do they expect me to do run? Well i can't deny it crossed my mined for a split second running hiding in the trees they would never find me. When I'm on stage I see everyones expression. My mom is crying trying to hold it back but it looks impossible to control. Jolene she is still has her mouth open with the shocked look on her face which looks like its permanently stained on.

Oliver then says "Now for the men." He reaches his large hand into the boys reaping jar and grabs the small peace of paper opens it and says Thresh Burnson. He is a dark skinned like me. He looks to be almost 17. I remember seeing him haul huge bags of grain to houses. He is so muscular it looks like he could kill someone with his bare hands. I look at him in the crowd he doesn't look fazed at all. When he gets to the stage, and we shake hands I then see the fear in his eyes. The fear which resembles my own. He mouths something to me something that looks like "allies?"

I can't be sure, but why would he want to be allies with me I'm so small weak powerless? We walk off the stage with about half a dozen peacekeepers waiting to walk us inside the Justice Building. Once we are in I can remember it I've been in it only once when i signed up for tesseries. It's a large building probably the largest building in the district. They open a door i walk in and there is one small bed everything is grey the wall the floor even the flowers i see by the window. It's so dreary in here i guess it fits the situation.

The first person to swing the door open is my mom. We stare at each other in silence then she finally sits me down and hugs me for so long i believe I'll stay in her arms forever, but then she releases me. She continues to sing the same thing over and over again.

_Rue, your going to win, my baby Rue is going to come back to me _

_I love you so much_

__She sings it in the rhythm she sings towards the Mockingjays. I loved it when my mom sang to me it made me feel safe and sound. I cut her off "mom is Daddy coming?"

"Of course Rue he'll be here soon."

She starts crying, about to reach hysteria when the peacekeepers come in and take her out i hear her yell "I love you!" Then she's gone.

Next its all my siblings my four sisters and two brothers. They all come in the door not knowing what to expect. I tell them not to watch the Games this year. Thats the first thing i can get out. Then they all say there good byes Paz and Anjaria can't get anything out because they are crying so hard. We all sit there and cry for the rest of the time huddled up together until the Peacekeepers come and take my beautiful brothers and sisters away from me. It felt too short I would give anything for one last hug from all of them but they are taken away so fast I can't even ask.

Jolene comes in and breaks down we can't get anything out but tears. She tells me she loves me and she's sorry this happened to me she can't stand it any more and has too leave early. I sit on the grey bed waiting for my father to run in and scoop me up in his arms and just run. I know thats a far from reality thought but i still wish it would happen. When finally comes he's sweaty and dirty he hugs me so tight.

"Rue baby, My baby Rue." Tears fill his eyes.

"Daddy im scared."

"I know baby, If the arena has trees stay high in them you know what fruits and nuts to pick don't trust anyone."

"yes daddy." He takes off the bracelet i gave him it has all my siblings and I's Initials. "Take this as your token"

"I will. I love you." They take him away and then I'm all alone.

**Please write a review tell me if its repetitive if i should go on or not i do love criticism **


	3. Chapter 3 Introductions

The Peacekeepers come in, finally and take me away to the car with Thresh by my side. He's quiet. When we climb in the car Oliver is waiting for us for us. He's a very soft and quiet man. The only thing he tells us is that we are going to the train station, to ride the Capitols train. After this he doesn't speak a word.

We get to the station and i can see the cameras and people cheering. Why must they do this? Why are they happy too see two children forced to kill? I feel something in my stomach, like beautiful butterflies flying back and fourth. Nervousness. I hold my head down and march to the train.

I walk two steps on to the metallic train. It actually looks like pure silver. When I look up I see a flood of food surrounding me. The furniture is a light lavender color. The walls are a light green. I look all over mostly at the food' or well the desserts. Theres cookies with chocolate chips, I haven't had chocolate in forever it feels like. Theres a bun with a yellowish cream inside. Oliver sees me looking and tells me i can have what ever I'd like. I grab a plate and fill it with one of everything that looks appetizing; A chocolate cookie, the buns filled with cream, cake balls, and honey covered candy. I fill a cup with blue juice it taste like the berry's I used to gather in my district.

Finally our victors from 11 come in Seliana Brandoff, and Kevina Platast. They are quite old maybe in their late 50's or early 60's. I fear they will croak at any minute with the way they look. It seems the capitol's fashion has gotten to them. Seliana has very pale skin almost as white as snow. She has gold and silver tattoos covering her body. Her skin appears to be sagging. Her eyes are bright yellow I'm almost positive they aren't contacts. Kevina the one that looks oldest has a more colorful skin like a light pink. Not natural I can tell that much. Her hair is dark green, like the grass i ran through back home. Kevina speaks to us

"I know you guys are scared but listen to us, and you might get out alive." Her voice does't match her looks, it's so high pitched.

Kevina tells us how she won her games. "I was 18 and all I can say is it was purely luck. I was climbing trees running away from the last tribute alive besides myself. When all of a sudden a crazed monkey started attacking, I threw him off me and it fell right on her head. So hard it killed her." She sounds proud of what she accomplished, I can tell by the way she smirks.

Seliana speaks less of what happened to her. "

I killed who ever I saw, I stayed high in the trees, and only fought on the floor once."

She has a flat voice as she explains.

"I won because I didn't talk to anyone at least thats what i think helped me win."

Seliana looks at Thresh and I, "I say you two stay together as allies and when there are only five tributes left you go your separate ways, so it doesn't end up just the two of you."

I wonder if he and I can stay alive that long? Maybe since he is so strong and I can gather food for us. We might have a chance a big one!

Now we must learn about the Tribute Parade. I remember watching them on the t.v. the tributes wearing something that has to do with their district in ours we have have to wear something that has to do with lumber. Thresh speaks for the first time since the reaping "How are we going to wear something that has to do with lumber? What are we going to wear wood?" He says this quite harsh it startles me a bit.

Kevina says the stylist will figure it out. and again Thresh falls silent, all he does is shake his head yes and no. We are freed to be by ourselves and to think alone. Thresh grabs me before I get to my room.

"Rue stay in the trees when the games start. I'll go to the cornucopia and grab some supplies. I'll go the direction I see you go. Then we will run all the way to the back of the arena and hide in the trees until there are only a handful of tributes left. Then we split. And If we end up the last two we will just run off and let the game makers kill us off." Again his voice is so harsh.

"Ok Thresh." Thats all I can say "Ok it's a deal"

* * *

**Please Review! I would like Criticism. Please tell me what I can do better on. Is it too short? Should I add more to my other chapters? Should I make other chapters? Are they good? Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmare

I walk to my room. It's in the way back of the train, takes me a while to get there. The room is so big maybe bigger than my house in District 11. The bed could fit all of my siblings including myself. There is a Closet right next to the bathroom. I peak in scared to see whats in it. I finally step in and see three outfits, all in my size one is a night gown. Pink made of silk. the next is and evening dress purple with frills at the bottom and then some pants and a plain T-shirt. I put on the nightgown and lay in bed noticing it's only 4 in the afternoon I still don't feel like moving, until Thresh knocks on my door and tells me its time for the recap of the reapings.

Do I really have to watch this? See which one of these children have to kill me or even worse someone I might have to kill. I walk to the room with the big television and everyone stares at start to laugh, so I look down I can't see anything wrong. Seliana tells me I have the dress on the wrong way. I march back to my room and redress and march back out.

"There we are." says Kevina as a smile plays at her lips. Thresh continues to laugh, which makes me laugh in embarrassment. This is the first time I've felt anything other than fear or nervousness.

I sit on a soft purple couch next to Kevina. Looking up at the black screen, the anthem begins and there is the president. He starts to speak about the Hunger Games and how they began. How our past relatives started a rebellion and ruined Panem. I still ask my self why we are fighting 74 years later. They cut to the district 1 reaping the two kids that volunteered to be up there to risk their lives to make their district proud. Glimmer and Marvel. Then district two and so on. Seeing myself being reaped was a little hard to take in. The pure shock and mortification on my face. Thresh being chosen his face unchanging the seriousness on his face. The seriousness that continues now. The district 12 reaping was way different from all the others. A little girl just like me was reaped out of the bowl, the only difference was that someone volunteered for her spot. Katniss Everdeen, her sister. I wonder if I had older siblings if they would have volunteered for me. Would I have wanted them too? No, I wouldn't want them to risk their life for me. But still the question lingers in the back of my mind. The boys name is then chosen Peeta Mellark. Her looks around stunned, maybe hoping someone will volunteer for him, but of course no one does. After the odd looking lady with the pink hair concludes, the anthem plays and black fills the screen again.

I walk back to my room, climb into be and think. The first thing I think about is that this is the first time in a really long time I have a bed to my self. I'd rather have every single one of my family members in this bed with me. The difference it would make would be amazing. Second I imagine what I am going to wear to the parade. I imagine myself in a wooden made dress. How ridiculous I look. And last I pray that I will get far in the games. I pray that my family will be safe and sound when I'm gone. I pray that I will be calm and lastly I pray that my family prays for me. I look at the time floating above a slit of metal. 1:16 am. I should probably sleep but that seems so impossible. Until I think about being in my dads arms and my moms, and all my siblings sleeping around me. I close my eyes and I'm out.

My dreams feel soft and safe. Running in the trees chasing after my brothers and sisters. Having a great old time. Yet for some reason it feels like someone is chasing me. I look back and its marvel the boy from 1. Then Cato from 2, then everyone from each district is chasing me with some sort of weapn. Even Thresh. I wake when Clove the girl from 2 slits my throat. Yelling and thrashing I wake up my blankets are pulled off. Thresh comes running in and sees me crying. He sits at the edge of my bed his arms open and I crawl to him he hugs me in his huge bear arms.

"You too?" he asks

"Yup." Thats all i can respond with, my breath is just coming back to me.

"At least I didn't wake like you."

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"I've been up don't worry I can't sleep. There's too much to think about. I got maybe and hour of sleep before i woke up from my dream and now I can't go back to sleep."

"What is it your thinking about?" I ask wondering if he's thinking the same thing I am.

"My family, my friends. The games the other tributes, how I'm going to be ok with killing each and everyone of them. You know the basics." He says this smugly. He sees the reaction on my face, and tells me to go back to sleep so I don't look like a zombie out on the parade. I agree and tell him the same. I finally drift off and no nightmares follow.

The next morning I go to breakfast. Thresh, Oliver, Kevina and Seliana are sitting at the table eating what looks to be a pig and some yellow mushy stuff. Oliver tells me the yellow mushy stuff are eggs. I've never tried these odd foods, so i grab a plate and grab everything to try. On the T.V. are reruns of of the parades from past years. The extravagant costumes the ridiculous hair. It's quite unusual to see all of these beautiful / horrifying outfits. It's even more unusual that we will have to wear them or something like them today.

After breakfast we are finally at the capital. It's time to meet our stylist, but first I am washed, scrubbed and polished. I feel like i don't have skin anymore. I look down to make sure, I still do, but in the capital you never know what they will do. They comb and wash my hair twice. This is probably the cleanest my hair has ever been. It feels like silk, brown lushes silk that surrounds my face. They release me to see my stylist Caroline. She's another one of those capitol folks. She has light yellow skin. Her hair is orange, its straight and lingers down to her neck. She's actually quite beautiful. I'm laying on a metal bed I am naked besides a cloth dress over myself.

"Oh my aren't you just the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Thanks" I say a little nervous.

"Now shall we begin?"

* * *

**I'm trying to make Thresh seem like an older brother figure so please don't think its anything else. Please review and tell me what you think of my writings. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 Tribute Parade

Sorry this took me so long. I've been busy. I'm kind of wondering if you would like me to continue? cause I haven't gotten a lot of reviews.

* * *

Caroline makes sure that every part of my body is clean. She runs her fingers through my hair a few times,checks under my finger nails and finally decides I'm clean enough. She shows me my outfit, a blue dress that goes to my knee, with an over all dress that goes over. It's probably one of the most beautiful thing i ever wore I'm helped into it, while my prep team does my make up. They hide every blemish they can find. When i look in the mirror I can hardly recognize myself. I don't look like a poor child from district 11 rather I look like a child from the capitol.

"You know how to get sponsors right?"

" I think, but maybe some pointers would help." I say a little unsure.

" Just smile wave and play innocent your the youngest tribute this year if you play 'innocent little girl' you will be sure to get some sympathetic sponsors". I nod thats all I can go for, acting tuff and strong will only get me killed. innocence and weak thats whats going to be my tactic.

After what seems like a whole day I am ready. Caroline takes me to my mentors. The chariots are automatic and quite large. They are gold and silver. Everyone is standing by their own. Although Thresh wasn't by ours. I look around and see that the careers from district 2 are gone from theirs also. I finally spot the three of them. Thresh has been cornered, it looks like. Why? I wonder he looks a little irritated with them. I hope they stop cause it looks like Thresh is about to punch them in the face. They finally leave him alone when he screams "No!"

As Thresh walks over i notice how handsome he looks. His muscles are showing on his arms and legs. His stylist seemed to do a great job doing so. Before Thresh is all the way to the chariot. I look behind myself and see the girl tribute from 12. She is pretty, not just that but beautiful. I see her token its a mockingjay pin.

This reminds me of back home where we used the morphling birds to help us communicate while in the trees. It makes me remeber when my dad would sing to them. Once he began the mockingjays would fall silent to hear him. After, the jays would try to mimic but it never sounded the same. The deep Beautiful voice of my father could never be done by anyone else.

I miss it. Music. I've been whistling a lot but its not the same. I want real music. The songs my dad sang. I remember every word, I'm just scared to sing them here in the capitol. The only thing close to music here is the anthem. I wish with all my heart I was back in district 11 In my dads arms while he's singing to me and the mockingjays.

I only escape my thoughts when Thresh nudges me. "you ready?" I nod my head "Yes sir. What did the careers want?" I ask. "They wanted me to join them." "You said no I'm guessing?" "Your right." he says I take one more look behind me, I want to know this girls name. For some reason I know i can trust he, become allies maybe. She catches my eye, I see in hers sorrow and worry. I wonder why? She didn't have this look beore. I look away once we move. I hear the crowd go wild once we are out. I look at Thresh, he looks ferocious, scary, strong. I would never want to bump into him during the games. I'm Glad we have made an alliance between ourselve. I would be dead in a second. I smile and wave not a huge smile but a smirk. I think I am doing a great job. Until district 12 comes out. The crowd goes ballistic I look back to see what all the commotion was for. The district 12 tributes were on fire! All i could do was gawk at them. Sadly I realize that any hope of getting a sponsor has been shattered by them.

We reach our destination right in front of a padium. President Snow gets up to give his famous speech I zone out and stare at the two luckiest tributes. They have such amazing stylists. Now all of us 'poor' tributes wont be able to receive any sponsors, which means no parachutes. Not even in an emergency. I thank my one lucky star that my family gathered extra money just in case one of us was reaped. We probably have enough for one gift. I hope they will use it wisely.

President Snow is finished, we are taken into a small building where we meet our mentors. "Excellent just pure perfection!" Kevina says. i am glad she says this it gives me a little hope, that maybe just a smidge of chance I might have sponsors.

We are escorted to an elevator that takes us to floor 11 to a huge apartment. It is something that I have never seen in my life. Not even on T.V. It is amazing there is a table full of foood. A couch in front of a giant television screen. The floor is a brilliant dark green. The walls are made of glass seeing out over the capitol. Everyone is seated at the diner to table to eat, I don't feel like eating very much my stomach is in knots still. I have to think about the interview now. What am i going to say I know I have to be innocent but i don't want them to count me out. I have to show them a little strength at least. Maybe not stronger but smarter. I know i am smarter. I've been watching the games for as long as i can remeber. I know not to go for anything at the Cornucopia, unless you are strong, like Thresh.

After I eat a delicious kind of meat. Kevina tells us we are aloud to explore our level. Thresh and I take the opportunity to see what the capitol has to offer. The hallway is a light yellow color. The carpet is white. its a long narrow hall way. Thresh and I walk down it opening doors their all the same except one room. The pool, Thresh and I look at each other. Is he thinking what I'm thinking? We jump in the pool, clothes on. We swim around for a bit living the rest of out lives having fun! We are probably going to get in trouble but what are they going to do kill us? Sure its not like we are destined to death already. He and I play games and finally we think its time to get out. He and I walked down the hallway Sopping wet.

Once we get into the room we run to our rooms trying not to get caught, but Oliver finds us "What have you been doing?" he asks casually not even mad. "uhh well..." Thresh tries to explain. "As long as you guys didn't get caught by anyone, I didn't see anything." We continue to our rooms. I am exhausted I take a quick shower put on my pjs then i knock out on my bed. Happy that no night mares follow but a dream of my family happy.

* * *

I will continue the story even with out your reviews but PLEASE review any way. I greatly appreciate it :) thank you for reading


	6. Chapter 6 Training and Results

**Hope you enjoy and don't for get to click on that wonderful blue button at the bottom of the screen to review :)**

* * *

Finally the first night at the capitol that I don't have a nightmare. Happily, I get dressed and go to the dinning room no one is awake yet so I just lay down on the couch thinking of what lies ahead today. I'm actually looking forward to the training I want to be fully confident with making fires and using a knife in combat. Hopefully that wont be necessary I can't even imagine myself killing anyone. Being in combat would be hopeless. I would let them kill me. I son't think I could ever get rid of the shame. I will use my head and creativeness maybe. I want to win, I want to live.

Oliver Comes out to the living room talking to someone."I hope poor Rue will get a good score. She's not going to have a chance without sponsers. Even if She does I,m sure the poor girl will die early in the games."

Ouch! I think. Glad to know he thinks so highly of me. I pretend to be asleep I don't want him to try and explain anything to me. I just know I am going to prove him wrong. Kevina is the one her was talking to she shakes me to wake me up. "Why did you sleep out here?" she asks.

"Oh. Whoops I just fell asleep a few minutes ago. I woke up early."

"Ok" She says a little worried, probably hoping I didn't hear anything. I just smile. I don't want to be rude and say something... Oliver comes out with Thresh talking to him about some delicious juice he just had. Thresh looks annoyed like always, he doesn't even nod his head to give recognition. He just walks over to sit next to me He yawns and stretches. "How did you sleep?" He asks. Oh just fine heard something very interesting that I wasn't supposed to here. I want to say this but Oliver is eying me cautiously. He must feel bad, he should isn't he supposed to have confidence in his tributes?

Instead I just say "For once I didn't have a nightmare. How about you?"

"Fine I wasn't woken up by someone." He gives me a playful shove and smirk. I smile back. Oliver ushers us to the table for breakfast to talk about our skills. Kevina speaks first "So Thresh I hear you are strong. Yes?"

"I guess" he replies

" And Rue I hear you can climb trees and collect food do you have any other skills?" She asks Uhh no I'm 12 I haven't even hit puberty yet. I'm not strong the only thing I have is brains. I want to say this and a few other things but I have to hold it back. That's what I've been taught. I say "I'm smart... I know a lot about plants and animals and I can come up with survival strategies. I'm not strong and I don't have a weapon to use only my head."

Seliena nods her head, proud of what I said. You don't have to be strong to win. Yes It does help but it's not necessary. Sometimes the tributes are so blood thirsty they just fall into traps left and right. Not noticing obvious signs. You could have a random patch of leaves over a hole and the tribute would fall into it chasing after someone. I've seen it before. The 71st Hunger Games.

Oliver asks "Are you sure thats going to be enough?" Kevina scowls at him, I do the same he needs to watch himself. I can't do anything about how arrogant he is but proving him wrong will be fun. Seliena Says one last thing not to show our strengths in training. Learn what you need too, and then when your showing the game makers your skill give it your all.

We are escorted to the training center, where all the tributes directed to stand in a circle. We do as told and a woman begins to speak in the capitol accent. "Now here is where your going to train. We have some guidelines I don't fight with other tributes you'll have enough time for that in the games. 2 Don't try harming yourself. We will just put you in the games injured. And if you manage to kill your self... Lets just say thats not the best idea. And lastly make sure the weapon you use, You know how to use extremely well."

We are let go to see what out options are. There are so many obstacle courses, Theres an area to throw, There are dummies and swords, nun chucks, spears anything you could think of is there. I have my eye on the plant sorter. It's being used by some red headed girl, who's very odd looking almost like an animal. It's not so much as odd but pretty. She looks about 14 or 15. So pretty...

I stand in line to wait for it. She is amazing! she knows exactly what she is doing It's intimidating. She gets a few questions wrong though thank goodness I knew what they were. She finishes and turns around to look at me. At first with powerful eyes but quickly turns into sorrow. Does everyone do this? I guess its good. I am as much competition to them as they are to me. She gets out of my way. I walk up to the odd contraption. It takes me a while to finish. I want to make sure every answer is correct. In the games I can't be risky, I'm going to be very precocious. I get every single plant correct. Thresh is behind me giving me an impressed look. I smile and walk away.

I go to the knife throwing area, Thresh gets finished with the plant sorter fast and comes over to me. "Got everyone right." He says proudly. We wait patiently for a really long time. One of the career boys is holding us up. He's not letting anyone else go.

"Pssst" Thresh signals me.

"What?"

"Steal his knife. I dare you."I look at him stunned.

"Um I don't want to get stabbed."

"Ya big chicken they wont let that happen." he says.

Okay Why not. I decide. We only have so much more time for fun. The from two is losing his breath and puts down his knife to catch it. Gladly Thresh and I are close enough to grab it. Thresh hands it to me and I climb a rope to the top of this net so he wont see me. He begins to flip out. "What the hell! Who took my knife?" He grabs a boy and starts yelling at him pushing him around. The peacekeepers have to separate them. Thresh starts to laugh a little another laugh catches me off guard. It's the Girls from 12. She looks up to see me with the knife in hand, and holds in her laughter. I like her I wish I could talk to her, but I have to take Kevina's advice don't talk to anyone, but she seems harmless. Her eyes go into a daze remembering something maybe. Thresh helps me down and helps me hide the knife.

I want to know more about her. I decide to follow her around. I hide so she wont catch me. The boy from 12 catches me though. " Hey I think you have a shadow" She smiles at me harmless as ever. I look away shyly and hide. I can't trust her I can't trust anyone but Thresh. I have to remember that.

Thresh and I stick side by side. Doing every obstacle one after the other Thresh helps me a lot by giving me strategies to complete the course. He goes first and I try to do the same. I have to say this is really hard. I'm happy When we are called back into the circle. They announce that the game makers are ready to see our skills.

It takes so long to get to us I just twiddle my fingers and watch Thresh's emotion never change even when i try to talk to him. He's so concentrated. Finally it comes to 11 "_Thresh Burnson_" Thresh walks away toward the door. He gives me a sharp look then he disappears into the room. It takes about 10 minutes for my name to be called. I don't know what to expect. Will they make me figure out complex problems? Will they make me sort out good berries from poisonous? _"Rue Thander" _I take a deep breath and look back at the only tributes left in the waiting room. The girl looks at me her eyes so bright. She mouths to me good luck and smirks a little. This makes me happy. I take another deep breath as I get to the door it opens and i'm in a huge room. It has what looks to be trees? I know exactly what I am doing.

I quickly sat "Rue Thander district 11." I begin to climb the trees full of joy having so much fun! Then I calm down and see a bunch of berries some pink and some red. I know exactly what they are red means there safe pink means they are poison. I take a handful of red ones make sure the audience is watching and toss them in my mouth the people actually look impressed "well you are done you may leave." I smile and leave proud of what i have done.

We are sent back to our apartment, Thresh and I are starving. We skipped lunch to train more. I take almost everything onto my plate, I dig in barley taking a breath after every bite. I'm not even remotely finished when the scores are being shown I try not to notice anyones score besides the careers, theirs are high as always 8's or 9's. It finally gets to Thresh he receives a 9 we give him an applause, and i give him a pat on the back and smile. My face appears on the screen. "Rue Thander receives a 7." the announcer says.

I am shocked I thought I would get at least a 5 thats a pretty good score for a 12 year old. Especially from district 11.I smile and look at Oliver he looks embarrassed. I can't help a little giggle. I wait for the girl from 12's score before going back to eat. "Katniss Everdeen." Aw so thats her name, "receives an 11-12" Oh my gosh That is the highest out of all 24 tributes.

She is going to be dead quick for some reason though I don't want her to die. There is something about her that I trust. The way she looked at me during the parade I feel like she knows how scared I am to be the youngest. I wish I could talk to her to know her before we die. If only. I finish my plate. And off to bed thinking about what tomorrows interviews hold for me.

* * *

**So I have Chapter 7 ready but I don't know if I want to post it or make you guys anticipate it more.:) Don't for get to tell me what you think about chapter 7 and tell me if I need to put more detail of katniss or thresh's relationship with Rue. Should I have Thresh and Rue Interact more or is it good the way it is? Or should I have Katniss and Rue interact more and get away from how the book/ movie is? You tell me :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Interviews

**Again I am so sorry for this delay. I've had so much to do the past few weeks. But here you are PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE every comment and review it just helps me to keep going :). With out further or do here you are.**

* * *

Tonight I'm actually not tired. For once my body is so hyped up. There is only one day left before the Games, thats probably it. I go to the T.V. room to watch the reruns of the scoring. "Rue Thander 7-12." I still can't believe my score. I know that I'm going to do well in the Games get to the last 15 maybe.

After watching Katniss Everdeen receive the score of an 11-12. I decide to goto sleep. I just want to pretend this nonsense isn't real I just want to be home in my bed with all my siblings cuddled up to me. With my mom holding me in the morning wishing me luck at school . I finally drift off trying to think of memories with my family back home. I want peaceful sleep without any nightmares but of course my wish is not granted.

Everyone has ganged up on me, even Thresh is in the mix. I'm scared, I'm crying but they are just laughing at my fear. They all come closer, But a boy from district one maybe, he's closest. He's in reach of me. He stretches out his arm grabs me by the hair and slams me to the ground as hard as he can. I scream as loud as I ever have before. Thresh, he isn't even helping. He's just standing there. Why wont he help me he's supposed to be there for me? I look at him fear and pleading in my eyes, but he stares back with his stern eyes never changing. I close my eyes for one mere second... And Boom there goes my cannon. I start to hear my name. Has Thresh come back for me?

"Rue, Rue." He says "get up theres food for us we are going to have a long day please come on. I'll get ice water."

I open my eyes gasping holding on to every breath i take in through my lips. The wetness on my face surprises me this dream was so realistic. I could feel every blow. I could feel myself crying I hope I didn't scream,I feel bad I always do. Thresh sees the surprise on my face and tries to comfort me but I just jump up and leave my room. Passing Thresh with his arms open for an embrace.

I feel bad for running away like that so I go back to my room and explain what happened.

"Rue, it's okay I understand. listen I will never ever hurt you. I wont let anyone else hurt you either." he says

I nod my head and continue to cry into his chest. This is the first time I'm crying because I am absolutely terrified. Besides at my house on reaping day. Thresh just strokes my hair and tries to calm me down. It works for a second but soon I begin hysteria. He just coos to me. The he does something so unexpected his soft deep voice begins to sing. A song so familiar. My father use to sing it to us when we got scared or couldn't go to sleep. He too had a soft deep voice. My life is so out of whack, but hearing his voice calms me down. I just hug him until he's done with his song. He kisses me on the forehead and tells me to take a shower, he adds on that my face is bright pink and puffy. I go to take my shower, sitting in the warm water, wondering how it is I got to this place, in this terrible situation.

I wake up when I feel water droplets hitting my face. I fell asleep in the shower whoopsies. how long has it been? I'm guessing not too long since no one has come to get me. Getting out of the shower I'm a bit disoriented. I wrap my towel under my arms and go into my room. My entire prep team is there already there. Caroline has some kind of danish in her hands.

" No time for you to grab anything to eat dear you were in the shower way too long. So i grabbed you what i thought looked good."Caroline says with a smile on her face. On the seems never to leave.

"Uh I'll just ear what ever you have. How long was i in the shower?"

"About an hour and a half. I didn't feel like bothering you so I didn't."

"Oh Thank you" I say still a little drowsy. Caroline nods her head then she grabs me and puts me in a chair and my prep team begins to comb my damp hair and polish my long nails. Some how they grew. I use to have nubs nothing but short somewhat nails. They must have put some kind of polish to grow them. The color is a light blue. I like the color it reminds me of home looking into the sky through the trees.

I watch as they do everything so pristine. Everything looks perfect. My hair is curled again. My nails are a perfect blue and very sparkly. My skin is so beautifully clean. The drops they put into my eyes (which i was reluctant to have) made my eyes stand out so well.

Finally Caroline brings out what I have been waiting for my dress. She sees the excitement in my eyes. "Okay now close your eyes no peekings. I don't want you to see it until it is on your body." I do as I am told. I don't peek, when I open My eyes I want it to be a surprise.

"Okay 1...2...3 open." i looks at myself stunned. I... I look beautiful my dress is blue like my nails and eye lids. It's poofy but not too much It has flowers on my waist. It goes down to my knees i can't stop looking at myself I know that sounds bad but its just amazing how they can make a poor dirty little 12 year old look like a million bucks.

Oliver comes marching in as I continue to gawk at myself. "Come on we are going to be late!" He shouts. WE leave to Caesar Flickerman's course we get there way to early but still district 1,2,5 and 12 are already there sitting at their own spots. Thresh and I take our seats next to 12 Katniss watches me with familiar eyes of sorrow, but now theres something else appriciation. Why? I wish we could talk. So many people have just come But still her eyes are trained on me. Her lips turn up into a smile? Then she looks away to the floor. That one smile what was it supposed to mean? Good luck? Do well? Stay Strong? What ever it means it makes me want to prove everyone wrong. To tell everyone that I'm here to win!

My decision is made these tributes can't look at me like I am something to eat. They need to know I'm not weak and innocent. I'm strong and cunning and brave I will go far in the Games maybe win!I can do it I know I can. I will tell Caesar how I can do it and when every other tribute is laughing at me, I will surprise them during the Games, but it might be too late. The might already be trapped.

Everyone is finally there as I continue to think what I am going to say. I don;t watch the screen as it shows everyones interviews I just sit and think. After about 5 minutes they reappear It feels like It's going so fast. One by one, Its getting close to 11 but I am ready.

"District 11 in the wings." says one of the stage techs. Thresh and I stand up and wait for 10 to finish. Oh my gosh the butterflies in my stomach are bouncing off every wall in my stomach. It hurts so... I'm usually very good in front of a crowd. I used to sing with my dad for some of our friends. There are so many people here though. I'm overly nervous. Thank god Thresh is called out first. Before he leaves he whispers good luck and squeezes my hand then lets go.

"aw Thresh welcome!" Caesar says in his cheerful announcer voice. Thresh gives a pointless smirk and goes back to his serious scary face. "Now how do you feel about being in the Hunger Games Thresh?"

" well I never expected to be chosen and when i was, well i knew I had to do anything to win."

"How do you plan on winning?"

"Lets just say I have my ways." then he winks. Charming? Thats what he's going for? I smile and laugh. Thresh can do it so well he is very charming. When he wants to be. The crowd laughs as well and continues to listen. "I know my strengths and I have few weaknesses so I am ready to beat these tributes to a pulp." oh thats kinda scary to hear come out of Thresh. It's true though I know he will beat a lot of kids to get what he wants. He smiles again charming the crowd. Caesar asks a few more questions about the reapings and how he feels about the Games and then he's finished.

I take a deep breath, close my eyes and pretend I'm back home in front of my family. I'm being pushed from behind on to the stage. I open when I feel eyes on my back. I take a step into the spot light and the crowd goes crazy. This gives me so much confidence I wav3e my hand and send out kisses I smile and strut my way to Caesar. "Sit sit my dear. Don't you look lovely."

"Oh thank you Caesar. Actually its thanks to my amazing stylist."

" Oh very nice your lucky to have such a great team. Now tell us what do you have to offer in the Games? Whats your strongest skill?"

I sit for a second and think what to say and not to say. Don't give off to much information. "I am sneaky and smart."

" Whats your weapon of choice I mean?"

" Oh um.. My brain." The crowd rumbles in laughter. Why I am being serious? I just laugh along. "So did you practice at all before you came to the Games?"

"Yes, I prepared myself by watching a few reruns of the previous Games."

" I see. Tell us how do you plan to survive?"

The question catches me off guard. Again I sit and think. "I'm very hard to catch, and if they can't catch me they can't kill me. So they can't count me out."

"Hahaha Very well said. we would never count you out." He grabs my hand and raises it up, I take a bow smile for the crowd and cameras then I am off stage. I see Thresh and walk over to him he nods his head in approval and pats my back. I know I did well. Cause the Crowd is still hollering my name. I know I am going to do great. :)

* * *

**I know I am sorry I was supposed to have this up last night but I kinda started late so I just went to bed. Hope you liked it DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :) I will try and write faster and update quicker thanks for reading Love you all.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Girl Lit on Fire

**Hi sorry for taking so long I just didn't know how to go about this chapter but I finally got it. Its not going to be exactly like the book but similar enough. Please review! Its easy now! :)**

* * *

My eyes are glued to the monitor. I want to see what the strange girl from district 12 is going to say. Caesar grabs her arm, helping her to the seat. Her skinny figure in a long red dress, she looks beautiful. A beautiful young woman who is most likely not going to have a chance in the future. It's so sad really. She and everyone in this room have so much potential besides fighting someone else's fight.

Caesar points out the obvious. "You look lovely Katniss, your stylist did very well." He says with a smile as the applause follows. Katniss waits for the applause to stop. And answers.

"Oh thank you, my stylist really is amazing. You guys want to see something?" Katniss asks the crowd. Caesar looks over the audience, they are all screaming and clapping. "I take that as a yes." Katniss stands up and begins to spin. Her bright red dress begins to catch on fire! Its brilliant and unique. I've never seen anything like it in my 12 years of watching the games. Just for that she is going to have multiple sponsors. She slows down, Caesar takes her hand and helps her back to the seat.

"Wow, wow that was remarkable. Now i think when you took your sisters place we were all touched. Did you get to see her after the reaping?"

"Yes I did." Katniss says silence, the audience is frozen.

"What did she say to you?" Caesar asks with a hushed tone, her hand in his.

"She asked me to try my hardest to win."

"And what did you say?" Caesar continues to push her for more, he continues his sympathetic voice.

"I told her that i would try, try and win for her." she says the look on her face kills me. I feel tears fall down my cheeks. What I would do for an older sibling like her. I wipe away the tears when I notice that she is coming back. She glances over at me. I can tell she was extremely nervous. The look in her eyes, the twist of her mouth. She watches the screen as Peeta takes his place.

I look at the screen and see his charming self sitting next to Caesar. The audience seems to eat him up. All the questions he is asked are routined. I don't really pay attention. It only catches my attention when Peeta says She came here with me. I look at Katniss thats the only person he could be talking about. Her face is flushed, shadowing anger, confusion and frustration

...

We are escorted out to Oliver and our stylists. "Who was that girl that lit on fire!" Oliver asks.

"Katniss Everdeen I believe, she is very popular with the sponsors. I over heard them, Rue is doing pretty well too." Caroline says excitedly.

"And Thresh?" Oliver asks

"I didn't hear much about him... Oh hi guys" she says when she sees us behind Oliver. I look over at Thresh who's face looks terrified. I feel bad but I'm also happy. Bad that I am the one that the sponsors like. Happy that if I receive a gift from the sponsors i will be able to share it with Thresh. Thresh is silent so "How did we so?" I ask.

"The both of you did extremely well I'm proud of you." Caroline says. Thresh roles his eyes and walks away. I thank her and follow Thresh out the door toward the hotel. We go up to the room and wait for everyone to come up to the room, Thresh is pouting on the couch and for the first time wont talk to me.

Oliver and Caroline come in a few minutes later. "Alright gather round the table, we must talk!" Kevina yells I do as I am told and go to the dinner table where there is already food set up.

"Now tomorrow is the beginning of the games do you think your ready? Remember don't go to the cornicopia. Don't put down your guard and stay in trees.'

"I think I'm ready... I'm scared really scared."

"You're not aloud to be scared Rue! What about you Thresh?" Seliana asks. Thresh shrugs his shoulders and looks at me.

"Why everyone is scared! I can just admit it." my voice cracks, tears begin to poor out of my eyes. I don't even realize the tears until they have fallen of my cheek into my hands. I'm so embarrassed, I run to my room and let it all out. I'm weak, I'm weak thats what I keep telling myself the truth.

Someone knocks on my door, "Go away!" my voice cracks. Thresh opens the door. "No."he says. He comes to the side of my bed, and holds me tight.

"Do you believe in Heaven?" I ask within the tears. "I'm scared. Thresh I don't want to do this! I don't want to die!"

"I do, Believe in Heaven Rue. If we don't make it I know we will be in Heaven together." For the first time I see tears fall from his eyes. I hug him and we just cry together.

"I'll protect you ok, we will be fine, I promise." Thresh says to me. I Trust him, I believe he will protect me.

* * *

**Sorry this took me so long. I just didn't know how to write this chapter but I hope you liked it. Few questions! Am I repeating? Should I stick to the books? Rank this chapter and PLEASE criticize I love Criticism so PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9 Let the Games Begin

**So I think this is my best chapter yet tell me what you think! :) Your reviews push me to keep writing so it is greatly appreciated. **

* * *

Thresh walks away and allI can think is, Thresh would be the best big brother ever. If thats not what he is too me at this only i knew him before all this. I wonder if he and I would still be this close? I don't like that him and I are here together. I don't think I could take it if he died right in front of me. I couldn't take it.

My thoughts drifted away into images of my family. Listening to my father sing. Sitting around the living room, While my dad sand every song he ever knew. I'm going to miss those days the most. Being around my family. Singing along to my dads wonderful music. My eyes become heavy, I close them and fall fast alseep. The night before all my nightmares become a reality, and I am not too scared. Behind my closed eyes I see everyone I love. The are wishing me luck and telling me they love me and to not die. The all give me hugs and kisses. Then finally everything goes blank. I am safe and sound.

The next morning isn't sad at all. The blinds are open, Sun shining through into my room. People are laughing in the dining rooom. I sit up but nothing is new I look around and everything is normal. besides the fact that today are the Games. And for the first time i think i am ready...

Thresh comes into my room with a smirk on his face. "You gotta come see this." He says almost giggling. I get out of the huge bed and walk out to the room where all the laughter is coming from. Where I see Oliver Clark on his butt with a broken glass next to him. His signature white suit, stained with red juice. I assume he slipped. Everyone is chuckling. His face is turned into an angry smirk which soon turns into laughter as well. This makes me happy. Everyone is laughing, laughing comforts me. Today are the Games and I am ready.

Oliver didn't even bother changing out of his stained suit. He said he likes the way the red splattered his suit. He claims its going to be a new trend. These capitol people sure are sttrange. Thresh Oliver and I are sitting in the car that is taking us to the air craf. Which takes us to the arena. Once the car has stopped and we are escorted to the building we wait in. Thresh takes me aside.

"What did I tell you Rue?"

"Run to the trees and you will follow after you go to the Cornucopia."

"What if I die in the middle what then?" Thresh says looking into my eyes.

"You wont. Your way stronger than the others."

"But what if I do?" he presses.

"I'll keep running. Hiding. I'm not going to kill anyone. Only if necessary."

" Don't trust anyone you got that?"

"Okay." I didn't mean it. I know that if anything happened I know I could trust Katniss . The girl with the Mockingjay pin. The girl that volunteered for her little sister. Thresh gives me a quick hug. Then we are split apart.

My stylist Caroline helps me into a large heavy jacket, some boots and brings out my token. "Why did you choose this?" caroline asks.

"I gave it to my father one year for his birthday. I made it all by myself. All those letters stand for mine and my siblings initials. I knew that one day someone out of the six of us would go into the Hunger Games. So I made it for him so he would always have us by his side. Forever. He gave it to me though. Now I will always have my siblings by my side. If I die... Will they give it back to him?"

Caroline wipes away a few tears that she tries to hide. Then hugs me so tight I can barely breath. " I will make sure he gets it back but only if you die. Which I really hope wont happen. I am so very sorry you have to be in this situation." I nod my head as a few tears escape my own eyes. She helps me put on the bracelet gives me one last hug then sends me into the tube.

The announcer counts back from 10. At one the platform raises and I am in the arena. Trees, Trees everywhere. The cornucopia is right in front of me. I look around and see all the tributes faces some scared some fierce and scary to look at. I spot Thresh a few platforms away from me. He is looking at me, he signals something with his hands I understand that he wants me to run as soon as the sound goes off.

I think of all the things I love while the timer is going. 5 Wonderful Beautiful music! Everything about it I love. 4 My parents back home that loved and raised me. 3 Everyone of my siblings the things I have taught them and the things they have taught me. 2 The brother I have gained through all this. 1 My 12 year life I've love, hate and cherish it.

GO! I begin to run as fast as i possibly can. I don't here anything besides myself running. I am ahead of the other 23 tributes. I have my eye on a very tall tree, I climb half way up in a breeze. Thresh is at the Cornucopia. He grabs a large blade and kills a boy that got into his way. He then grabs a backpack and rams another kid into the Cornucopia which kills the boy. He begins to run out of the blood bath, except he isn't running toward me he's going the other direction. He looks back at me high in a tree then puts his head down and begins to run again.

My heart drops to my feet. What is going on? How could he leave me like this? I sit on the branch I was standing on and begin to cry. Then I hear a thud. I jump up in shock when I see a red headed girl and Katniss Everdeen on the floor. They stand up quickly and begin running opposite directions. I sit and think follow her or don't?

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Remember to review tell me how I did. I need critisim so tell me if i should do something different or if I should change an idea. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! :) Thanks again!**


	10. Chapter 10 Following Her

**I didn't get very many reviews on my last chapter... Sorry it wasn't that great. This chapter is longer and more interesting. I'm going to try and finish this book by the end of the month. I have a great story for fox face so i want to start that. So R&R Please!**

* * *

Stay far behind thats what I am going to do. She will never see me, I'll follow her and help when she needs it. I mean she lives in district 12. She can't know anything about forests. 1,2,3... I count the canon as it goes off 12. 12 tributes died in the blood bath. I survived it! I wonder if Thresh did as well. I saw him run away but i wonder if someone caught up to him. I hope he's ok. He left me, but he must have a good reason.

I sit in a tree not too far from the cornucopia. I start to hear a faint dinging noise, I look up and see a parachute coming my way. I reach up and snatch it out of the air, I don't want anyone to know I am up here. Quickly I look to make sure no one is around that heard it. Then I open the parachute and find a small dagger. Some thing that will help me a lot. I can us it to cut food from a tree or to catch an animal.

I see Katniss a few yards ahead of me sitting on a rock looking through the supplies she grabbed. Quietly I get closer too see what she has. An empty water bottle, some rope, a knife and a sleeping bag. She starts to get up, so i begin to follow her. Getting through these trees is a breeze, they are so close together it's as easy as walking on the forest floor. Katniss stops for a second and touches the ground. I start to hear water, we found a water source! She fills up her water bottle and packs it away. As she walks away I look around and slowly come down from the tree.

I pluck one of the trees leaves and use it as a cup. It's effective, sticking the leaf in the water it fills quickly. I bring the leaf's edge up to my lips and feel the cold water fill my mouth and soothingly go down my strangely dry throat. I don't have anything to store the water so I know I have to stay near the lake. I decide to stay on the ground so I can see what kind of berry bushes they have. I'm not too hungry but since I have a pouch on my belt its better to be safe than sorry.

There are berries that I recognize and some i don't. I choose to stay far away from the ones that I don't because I see the dark berries that killed my poor dog when my little brother gave them to it. I am just thankful my brother didn't eat any. I find the deliciously sweet pink tropis. Popping some in my mouth I don't even have to bite into one to taste the sweetness of them. I can fit about two handfuls into the pouch. The arena begins to darken and the temperature begins to dip.

I begin to shiver my lips and nails turn blue. I know that if I don't find any warmth or shelter I will freeze to death. I find a nook at the bottom of a huge tree, I climb into it and throw leaves over myself. It provides little warmth but at least I am not turning blue anymore. The anthem plays as the fallen tributes are being shown into the sky. I'm severely hoping Thresh is okay. After the last tribute from district 10 disappears I let out the breath I was holding. I make sure that Katniss is still in the tree I saw her climb, she is all wrapped up in her sleeping bag. All i can think is lucky. After i close my eyes, they flash open when I smell smoke. About Five miles north of where I am, I see the flickering light of a fire.

Oh my goodness! What is the tribute thinking? Everyone knows not to create a fire in the Hunger Games. Or well smart tributes know. As if on cue I hear a sharp scream and then laughing. The ruthless careers walk right under the tree where Katniss is. My heart is racing so fast. They are laughing and enjoying themselves, its disgusting. Something catches me off guard, the boy that came with Katniss he is with the careers. I try and look at her face I see anger. Anger and Hurt. They walk off towards the Cornucopia, I am thankful they didn't see Katniss or I.

The boy Peeta, I think is his name. I can't believe he back stabbed Katniss like that. Yesterday just a day ago he said he was in love with her. Now he is working with the Careers? You can't trust a sole in the Games.

I handle my thoughts and snuggle under the leaves and try to close my eyes again. Again my eyes fly open when I hear someone close. I don't move a muscle, because who ever it is, Is right in front of me. I must be camouflaged because she doesn't see me. It's the redheaded girl, she is limping she has something sticking out of her leg. The girl sticks a thick branch in her mouth and pulls the spear out of her leg. She pulls out some leaves and wraps them around her wound. She takes a few breaths before she gets up and tries to run away, she stumbles a few times then finally takes off. The leaves I think I know them we use them in the hospitals back in 11. They are healing leaves.

Again I close my eyes coming in and out of consciousness. I give up on sleep, when I see light coming from the horizon, my throat is dry again. I decide to go back to the lake again. This time I climb up the trees. Looking around Katniss seems to be asleep still and no one else is around. I do as I did last time with the leaf, the coast is still clear I take a few pink tropis in my hand and I eat them slowly savoring the flavor. Then I hear a loud SNAP! from above me. I take cover my heart is still out of my chest, when I look up I'm surprised to see a mockingjay.

There are Mockingjays in the arena? We have these at home. They are beautiful majestic birds, they helped us to communicate in 11. I'm surprised they have these particular hybrids, The Games usually have nasty terrible types of creatures. Last year there were bears ferocious terrifying mutant looking bears, they killed a lot of the tributes. It was scary to watch, I can't imagine being there. I look up at the Mockingjays and smile. This gives me a sense of relief. Knowing they have these beautiful birds here could help me in the future.

I take a few more sips of water and re climb the tree. I climb higher this time just to get a glimpse of the birds. I whistle a 4 note tune I listen quietly as the mockingjays whistle back the same tube. I smile but I am stilled when I see that strange redheaded girl again. She Does what I did and takes a leaf fills it with water and drinks it. I can't help but think she is following me. I watch her run back into the trees and disappear. I make double sure she is gone and I find my way back to where Katniss is. Except she is gone Crap! I lost her!

* * *

**Here you are! Tell me what you think! R&R don't forget. So I was reading an article and saw that Jesse Williams (Greys anatomy star) was a candidate to play the famous Finnick Odair. How do you guys feel about that? I kinda like it A LOT!**


	11. Chapter 11 Time has Come

**I give you the next installment of the 11 chapter OF The Hunger Games Rue's Point Of View. Hope you enjoy Let me know what you think!**

* * *

THe lake, maybe she went to get more water. I went back the way I came. I quietly come to the lake, I make sure the read headed girl isn't following me. I can see she isn't at the lake and neither is Katniss. No one is here. _hmmmm_ I think to myself, as I sit on the branch I was sitting on. Where could have she gone? Maybe Traveling Further away from the Cornucopia. How far can she get before the arena Is cut off? I sit and consider where she has gone.

"There's one!"

"Hey! Look!"

"Get her!"

"Glimmer shoot her!"

I look down and realize I am in plain view to anyone that looks up. An arrow is shot at me but misses quite a length. I smile just a little at how poorly this girl is with a bow and arrow. I immediately find my way to my feet and start jumping from tree to tree. I'm not going fast enough because a knife grazes over my arm leaving a small gash. I can hear them behind me laughing and carrying on.

"Get her!"

"Come on!"

I can hear them catching up with me. I know this is probably my time. I have to stop to catch my breath. All of a sudden a huge fire erupts and encircles the arena. I begin to feel the intense heat burn my skin, I yelp in pain and run away from the large wall that has formed. I watch as the tree I was just on fall. I inhale smoke free air and take off in a sprint towards the area with no fire. I trip over a stump and watch as a tree almost crushes my leg. I'm shacking a little but brush it off and take off running again. I stop running when I notice the fire is closing in around me. Then just as suddenly as it started the fire dies away.

I look back to see how far I am from where I just was. Its probably a good 10 miles. The careers are no where to be seen I assume they went back to the lake for some water. Before I do any tree climbing I have to do something about these burns and the scrap on my arm. I prowl the forest floor looking the healing leaves. Walking slowly and carefully I find the leaves with no difficulty. They I have a sticky substance on them that soothes the wound then heals it with in a few days.

The sun is at it's Highest. That means its only noon. I have a lot more time to find Katniss. I slowly climb a tree so that none of the leaves reveal my wounds. As I make my way through the trees I reflect on my time in the games. Most people are killing other people or just avoiding the others. Yet I am looking for someone, practically stalking her. Without her knowing. I am trying to protect another tribute. My Reminiscing is cut short when I feel my stomach growl.

I stop and fill my angry stomach with pink tropis. They don't satisfy me but they will have to do for now. I could use some fish or any type of protein. Times like this (slim to none) I wish I could hunt. My father would hunt in 11 He was practically a main source for meat. We had so many squirrels, occasional deer, and birds. My family would only take one or two squirrels and then sell the rest. We really needed the money. At least Now I am going to win the games and bring home lots and lots of money... I read somewhere that positivity always prevails. I hope in my case it does.

Then again I would never have time to learn how to hunt. I always had to watch my brothers and sisters. That was a full time job. With my dad out in the trees 8 am to 11pm. 7 days a week and my mother working her butt off to feed us and make the payments we needed she always had her back to the kids. I remember one day my littlest brother got a hold of some poison we had for the rodents that ran around our house. He had it all over his hands. When he was little he would suck his thumb and some times his fingers. He became extremely ill. My mother was out getting us a few groceries and my dad was out in the trees. And I was doing my homework. Paz the second oldest told me my little brother was turning green and throwing up convulsively. I had to Literally Run him all the way to the hospital. They made him throw everything up and drink lots of water. Nothing helped though he died a few days later. It was my fault I shouldn't have let a 9 year old watch a 2 year old. I cried everyday everyday until all I could feel was numbness. I couldn't even go to his funeral. It hurt too much. I still think it's my fault, because it is. From then on I put it upon myself to watch my siblings and do nothing else. I did my homework when they slept I ate when they were asleep I didn't do anything but watch them.

I finally get to the lake again. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until I saw the water. I don't even bother getting a leaf. I stick my entire head in, and take in tons of water. I am gasping for air once I'm out of the water. I sit for a sec all that walking has worn me out.

"There she is!"

"In the lake!"

I peek out behind a bush and see Katniss floating in the lake. While the careers are on the other side yelling at her. Katniss hurries out of the water and takes off towards a tall tree. The careers make their way through the lake as they chase after her. She's made it to the tree when the careers are there. She climbs fast The blonde boy tries to climb up it after her but falls. I dare to let out a laugh. Glimmer tries to shoot her with the bow and arrow but misses of course. Thats when the blonde boy takes the bow and aims for her but misses by just a fraction. Peeta then buts in

"Why don't we wait it out she can't stay up there forever."

I fell disgust. I climb a tree to get closer to her then I see them. Tracker Jackers. The most harmful bug in Panem, And it's right above Katniss. If she gets stung enough she could die. Then it comes to me. If she cuts the branch that the nest is on it would fall on the careers. Genius! I just have to wait for the right time to tell her. When it's dark and they are asleep. Time has come to finally talk to The Girl on Fire.

* * *

**Thank you for reading don't forget to R&R I love reading your inputs. How did you feel about her brother? I had to put a little of her background in here some where it's pretty sad but like it you Love it You Hate it tell me! **


	12. Chapter 12 Tracker Jackers

**Hey Kitty if you are reading this please check out my review I left you a little something explaining how I researched the trees. Thank you BTW.**

**Anyway guys I hope you like this I can't believe it's already my 12th chapter. I'm sad. This might not go along with the book but that's okay. I hope you guys like it R&R thanks :)**

I am completely captivated by the way the careers act. They act as if they are friends hanging out next to a campfire. Not even thinking about the next few days where they might have to kill each other. The five of them are in the Games. Most of them are ready to fight till the death, but I can tell the only tribute not supposed to be in the group is nervous. He hesitant to fall asleep, he waits until the four others are fast asleep before he dares to close an eye. I wait for the fire to slowly simmer down before I do anything. I make a soft but noticeable noise in the tree. The only person that looks around is Katniss who is still falling in and out of consciousness.

That's when I decide to quietly make my way over to where a restless Katniss is, sitting and waiting patiently for what ever made that noise comes out. I take a deep breath and get the girls attention. She looks at me with panic in her eyes. They soften after she sees that it's me. I don't waist any time, I point with my eyes towards the Tracker Jacker nest. She looks at the nest then back at me. I motion with my index finger toward the nest and down at the careers. She understands what I am getting at. She's a bit hesitant she knows exactly what these things are capable of. She takes the risk any way making her way up towards the branch.

She takes out a knife and begins to softly and soundlessly cut the branch. I watch as she struggles. Katniss starts to accelerate her cutting when a Jacker stings her on the hand, then her neck. She finally gets it to fall right on top of a rock. The nest shatters open, the next thing I see are hundreds no thousands of lethal wasps scatter. Each one of the careers shoots opposite directions. One girl actually falls. 'Well she's dead' I think to myself. It makes me tear up when I hear her screams weaken then finally fade. I know the feel of a Tracker Jacker sting. I've only had one but this girl has been stung more than a hundred times. I can't help but to feel sorry. I look down at her still and lifeless body, a cannon sounds.

I hear a thud and look down to see a dazed Katniss walk over to the body. She reaches out to grab something but only grabs air. Her vision is impaired. She goes for the bow and arrows once more and grabs them. All of a sudden Peeta comes running at her.

"Katniss what are you doing? Go! Run! Go!"

She does as she is told and runs as fast as she can without tripping. I follow her but she isn't really getting anywhere fast. She has been stung more than 3 times she is bound to pass out soon. Katniss slows a little at a time and finally falls to the ground. Lucky for her she isn't too out in the open. I still climb off the tree and haul he deeper into the forest. I count the stings she has, 5 that's not too bad, but it is bad. I take a minute to look for more healing leaves, they should help. Some how I find them quickly. She doesn't move a muscle when I stick my nail in the sting wound and fish out the stinger. If left in, a toxin would be released and attack her body. I slather the leaves with the water she has left, and gently lay them on her wounds. Her body is limp but I can still hear her heart and feel her breathing. I take it upon myself to add another leaf to what looks like a healing burn wound.

Finally I am done tending to the lesions. I try and shut my eyes but I am still too scared to. The sun rises, so I decide I'm not getting any sleep today. I lift up the leaves and realize I have to change them again. There's a problem with that there is no remaining water. I don't want to leave her but I know that if I don't her oozing wounds will become infected. I pack Katniss' backpack and run to the lake this needs to be a speedy trip. I am pretty sure all the careers are passed out somewhere, so I am not worried. I stick my hands into rinse them off then splash some on my face and rub my eyes.

I open them quickly to be surprised to see a familiar face at the other side. Filling a large jug with water he doesn't see me. He looks up after a second and is surprised to see me.

"Thresh?" He looks at me with sorrowful eyes. He tries to run away but I yell at him. "Thresh wait I want to talk!"

"You think we have time to talk? Are you stupid? Run! Now!" He says this so harshly; when he runs off he leaves me flabbergasted. I walk back to the brush that I hid Katniss in. I'm angry, sad and hurt. I just want to know why he left me? I need to keep telling myself that he did it for a good reason.

I take the large leaf that I found off of Katniss' body. She looks a little better there is more color in her face. I apply another batch of leaves and wait it's going to be another day or so till she wakes up. I sit by her side tending to the leaves as frequently as needed.

. . . . . . . . . .

The moment she starts moving in her sleep I decide to hide. She doesn't know that I was trying to help her, she might be mad at me. Her eyes flutter open, she sits up to examine herself. She slowly removes the leaves and is surprised to find that her sting wounds are just scars now.

"Hello, Rue are you there?" She asks getting to her feet, (she stumbles a little but catches herself) and looks for me. I come out from behind a tree. "Hey!" she says in a friendly tone. "I'm not going to hurt you." She says with a friendly smile. I can't help but smile back. "Allies?" She asks, I nod my head yes. Finally.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think about her running into Thresh at the lake? Hmm will he ever explain why he left? Guess you'll see :) R&R Thank you!**


	13. Authors Note Story will cont later

**Authors Note: I am really Sorry! I'm skimming through The Hunger Games again and realized how I missed so many key elements. I feel so bad about that. I'm going to read the chapters of Katniss and Rue's alliance then write the rest. Again I am so sorry for how I messed up. Hope you will continue reading I will try and update ASAP. I hope you guys don't hate me. :) I might switch up a few things or keep them the same and just end the story already I think there are going to be two more chapters and epilogue and END. I'm going to write those then have them up next week. Maybe on wednesday. I just want to make them the best they can be. Tell me what you think. AGAIN I AM SOOOO SORRY.**


	14. Chapter 13 Alliance

**Alright you ready for the next chapter? Here it is. Hope you enjoy R&R if you want. Thanks!**

* * *

I walk out from behind the tree where I was hiding. Katniss' hand is stretched out towards me, I take it and we shake. "It's a deal" she says with a smile. I think for a moment is she serious why would she want me as an ally? I mean I'm the smallest, the weakest, the most likely to die. It's a miracle I made it past the blood bath. I surprised even my self but if it wasn't for Thresh I guess I'd be dead. I trusted him I still do. I miss him... I want to ask it but I hope she denies it.

"You're not joking right? When you say you want to be allies?" My voice shakes a little.

"Hey your bright and funny. You saved me from those tracker jackers and the careers at the same time. Why not?" She says rubbing her stomach. I smile happy she thinks that about me. I did want to help her. I gained an ally and I lost an ally. Life goes on, well, if I wasn't in the Games that would apply to me.

"I'm hungry" Katniss says as she continues to rub her flat stomach. "What do you have?" She asks me. I take out to roots and berries I found while she was out cold. She takes out a bird and two squirrels. I recognize the bird immediately.

"A groosling" I state. She looks around startled and then looks at me questioningly. I point to the bird and say "A groosling we have these in our district. When a flock of them fly in we all have some good eats. It's only on occasion though. We don't get much else."

"So you guys can't eat the crops?" She asks surprised.

"No, if we do there is a public whipping." Katniss ponders that for a second. I continue. "I remember one actually. A girl named Palm she popped a small root into her mouth, a second later we were watching as a thin whip slit her back. I was only 8 when I saw my first whipping and it hasn't been the last." I remember the girl Palm. She was nice and pretty she was maybe 14 when she died from an infection the whipping caused. I didn't want to add that in, her face has already contorted into disgust. I change the subject. "The groosling is really good thank you. I have never had my own leg before." I always give my siblings the biggest half of the bird so that they don't starve. I just take the scraps we get off the bones. Katniss hands me her half and I try to refuse but I am so hungry I just accept. Katniss continues to ask and reminisce on both of our districts. It's so interesting to hear about a different district.

It's my turn to ask a question. "Do you have to work in the mines?"

"No, it's only the men, at the age of 18." She says matter-of-factly

"Really? We all have to help out in the fields and trees."

"What about school?" she asks.

"Oh yea we go to school, but we get the harvest season off. I help a lot in the trees. If you haven't noticed."

She smiles "I've noticed It's interesting how we don't know anything about each others districts."

I think about that for a second " I know why don't they write a book on all the districts?"

She laughs and pokes me in the belly I laugh too, but I was being kinda serious. We put out our fire before the sun is gone. Shielding the smokes so it doesn't signal anyone. It's starting to get cold. I'm tired and cold. I rest my head on Katniss.

"Where do you sleep?" She asks me

"In the trees high up there." I look up and her gaze follows.

"In just your jacket?" She asks stunned.

"No I have extra socks and I cover myself with brush like leaves and stuff." I say with a shiver, she then asks me something I never expected.

"You want to share my sleeping bag? I'm sure the both of us can fit in it." I look at her dumbfounded. It's almost as if she is protecting me. I know we are allies and all but the way she talks to me the way she treats me. I just feel so safe. i nod my head yes, we climb a somewhat high tree not as high as I would like to go but she has just woken up from Tracker Jacker venom, so I can't blame her.

The anthem begins to play, I look up but there were no deaths today. Today was a very good day. I met Katniss, I had a decent meal, and I feel protected. Katniss my sister, I connect with people in so many ways I feel they are as close as siblings to me. She is my older sister, she makes me feel safe, she talks to me, she's helping me. Thresh He taught me, he protected me... for a while, and he lied like big brothers do. I Love them.

Katniss whispers to me as the anthem continues to play. She puts her hand over her mouth. I take that as she doesn't want the Capital or anyone else to know what we are talking about, so I do the same. "How long was I out for?"

"Only two days. The girl from two and four are the only ones that died." I say knowing what she really wants to know. If the boy from her district is still alive. I smile under my hand "So is it true you and _him?" _

She smirks and says but says "No. I thought I saw him helping me. I don't know if it was just the venom messing with me or if it was apart of the act." She seems to ask this to herself. "I wonder where he is?" She asks me this time.

"Well I know he isn't with the careers I saw them collapse at their camp. They have everything there you know, food weapons, medicine. They have everything they need to survive." It's silent for a moment. I look at Katniss as she thinks.

"What if they don't?" She says out of the blue.

"But they do?" I say trying to get some sense into her.

What if. We destroy it all?"

"But how? I mean there's dynamite all around it. We could use that right?" I say finally catching on. "We blow it up!" I say I giant smile spreading across my face this is going to be so exciting. getting back at the careers. I am ready to hear what ever she has planed. We lower our hands and she is smiling I smile back. I cuddle up next to her and fall asleep for the first time in the Games I fall asleep peacefully.

...

I wake up early Katniss is still sleeping next to me. I take it upon myself to find some breakfast. I slide out of the sleeping bag take the sling shot I made myself and leave towards the river. In the corner of my eye I see what looks to be a marsh with multiple birds. I walk silently to wear the majestic animals fly high in the trees. Sometimes I wish I was a bird to fly freely in the sky. No one could touch me. I'd be safe. I walk around cautiously if the Careers are alert. I highly doubt it though, If their stings aren't treated to they become extremely itchy, you can't do anything but scratch at them. Their minds will still be a little fragile they wont be able to go out into the sun for long periods of time. Then again some didn't get to many bites as far as I saw.

I reach my destination, "aha" I think to my self breakfast. I find a nest with brown eggs in it. I take them out and put them into my pocket. Two each for the both of us. *Crack* I jump ten feet in the air. The only thing I am thinking though is really that red-head has followed me this entire time, and I haven't noticed? The person comes from the other side of the marsh. Thresh? I'm glad to see he isn't hurt, at all actually. He barely sees me until I make a little noise. His eyes dart up, startled. He nods his head and smiles. Then he motions me to come to him. I look at him shell-shocked, but do as he says.

"Where have you been?" I ask him. I don't really want to know why he left its most likely because I'm weak.

"Well I've been hiding of course. I just snuck past the careers camp. They all have bumps on them like they were attacked by something." He says smirking a little.

I smile big. "Yea I was kinda behind that, well Katniss and I."

He laughs in a low voice. "I knew you were going to pair up with that girl. I knew it" He says proudly. "We have to go now."

"I know" I give him a long hug not wanting to let go. Not wanting him to leave me.

"The careers are up and walking around. You have to go." I give him two of the four eggs I got and than I run the opposite direction then him. I'm really glad I got to see him for the last time maybe. I smile to myself. And walk all the way back to Katniss. Hopefully she has a plan conjured up because if the careers are really ok and walking around then they are going to come after her again.

She is up pacing around, "Oh there you are." She says breathlessly.

"Yea I got us some breakfast we can cook up." I say showing her the two eggs.

"No we will have to eat them raw. I have a plan" she says, with a menacing smile. I smile back

"Okay let me hear it!" We eat the eggs sucking out their insides then get to the master plan. I'm ready to take out the Careers here and now.

**I hope you guys liked the Thresh and Rue scene it's short and I think to the point. Cause you know when Thresh kills Clove and says "For Rue"... Well I kinda wonder how Thresh absolutely knew that Rue and Katniss were Allies? So I wanted to add that in my story hope you liked it R&R thanks!**


	15. Chapter 14 Finally Free

**The last chapter before the Epilogue. Tear filled, ending to the wonderful beautiful life of Rue. Here it goes. Tell me if you cried. Tell me what you think. I want the last word to be the last word from me and Rue for this chapter so Don't forget to R&R. **

* * *

Genius, I think to myself. The plan is brilliant, its almost flawless. "All you have to do is set these on fire" She says handing me the matches. We continue to gather branches and sticks to the pile. We set up piles all around the arena, but make sure they are easy to get too. The task at hand will be easy. I hope. "After you light one run! Go to the next pile of wood as fast as you can."

"Okay I will." I see in the corner of my eye a mockingjay flying freely in the trees. I look up at them then get an idea. "Katniss look up" She does as I say and looks a little shocked to see them.

"Mockingjays? I didn't know they were in the arena."

"Yea? I found them earlier in the Games. I thought they would help out in our case that we have now?" I smile knowing I contributed a little to the plan. She still looks a little confused so I whistle my four note tune, and wait for them to repeat it. "I was thinking we could use them for communication? When we are done to tell each other we are safe."

"Great idea Rue." Katniss whistles to try them out herself. The Hunger Games anthem. So overplayed these past few days. She turns back to me and smiles as the mockingjays repeat the tune to her. "Okay Rue it's time." A sudden rush of fear runs through me, I slam hard into Katnisses side giving her a long hug. "Hey this isn't goodbye. I'll see you afterward for dinner" I nod my head thats still against her stomach. I let go of her, and she looks me in the eyes. "Count to 100 then set this one on fire then move on."

I step away and say okay. Katniss turns her back to me and I watch reluctantly as she walks away. My heart races. This is the only moment in the Games that Katniss has been out of my site. I don't know if I am more scared for her or myself. Once she is completely out of site I begin to count, I pace around the pyramid of sticks. I think of all the thing that could go wrong. What if Katniss or even I get caught? What if Katniss blows herself up? What if I can't get them to light? What if I get lost getting to the next pile of wood? I make myself stop thinking badly and hum a song my dad used to sing...98...99...100.

The first match doesn't catch, second? Blows out. Third times the charm. I begin to breath heavily when I see only small flickers of light in the middle of the wood pile. Finally Smoke rises and a magnificent flame erupts. I run as fast as I can to the next. This one lights in no time at all. I hear the huge explosion and smile to myself. We did it! I begin to run to the next pile of wood. I fall to the ground inside a net. My heart almost stops. No! no! no! This isn't happening. Katniss was supposed to blow up there food then we were going to hide out. That was the plan! I am supposed to live! The menacing laugh I hear runs shivers down my spine.

"I finally caught the shadow in the night! The one I saw the night we were attacked by those wasps. Now scream for Katniss I'm going to need her here to so I can kill two birds with one rock." He says with dignity. How he has dignity for killing people is scary to me.

My eyes fill with tears. "What do you expect to do? Katniss will kill you before you touch either one of us." I say trying to sound brave but my fear leaks through.

"Oh you want to bet?" He asks stepping closer, thats when I scream "Katniss!, Katniss!" The boy smiles and runs into the woods disappearing.

"Rue!" I her her scream back.

"Katniss help!" I scream panicing trying to free myself from the net. I hear her coming. Relief hits when I see her running out of the trees. She looks around bow in hands, she doesn't see anyone. She comes to help me out of the net. The boy comes back out with his spear. "Katniss!" I point to him. Everything happens so slow.

Katniss swings her bow around loads it and fires. The spear is already in air coming strait at me. It seems so slow but happens so fast. The spear punctures my stomach. There isn't pain just fear. The numbness makes me feel absolutely nothing. I'm still tangled up in the net with a spear sticking out of my stomach. When she moves I see the boy in a puddle of his own blood, an arrow sticking out from his neck. Usually I'm sad when i see people die. I can't help the feeling of happiness when I see him lying there dead.

Katniss stands waving her bow around "Is there anymore?" She asks this multiple times. I keep telling her no. She kneels down and helps me out of the net. Then gently takes the spear out of my stomach. She puts my head onto her lap. She strokes my hair . My eyes are wet, sobs escape my lips frequently. A few thoughts are going on in my head. I hope my brothers and sisters aren't watching this. Like I told them not too. I don't want to die. I want to watch them grow older. I want to grow older. I want to live! But Katniss and I both know I'm not going too. I'm going to die and there isn't anything we can do.

My eyes meet her sorrowful eyes "Did you blow up the food?" My voice surprises me. It's soft, quiet and cracks a little bit.

"Every last bit" She says smiling through the tears that are now filling her grey-blue eyes.

I smile back "Good." again my voice cracks. Barley audible I say "You have to win." She wipes a few tears from my cheek. My breathing becomes ragged, it's getting really hard to breath.

She whimpers for a sec. "I will for the both of us."

My dying wish escapes breathlessly. "Can you sing?" I can feel the wet tears fall from my cheek to my neck. It takes a second before she begins to sing. I wish I could say it was ok. That we both knew this was coming. There just isn't enough in me to let it out.

"Deep in the meadow,

Under the willow."

I rethink of all the things I love and am going to miss dearly. 5. music. The most beautiful thing besides birds. The most calming thing to hear... before you die.

"A bed of grass

A soft green pillow."

amazing, thoughtful, loving parents back home. How much I wish I could say I love you and How much I miss them. I hope they know.

"Lay down your head,

And close your eyes."

3. My brothers and sisters. The most important things in my life. How I hope they don't ever end up in my position. I love them so much, so so much.

"And when again they open,

The sun will rise."

2. The wonderful brother i gained through this mess. He held me as I cried. He shielded me through my nightmares. I love him and I hope he's ok.

"Here is safe,

Here is warm."

1. Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire. The one to trust. My sister, the beautiful being that she is. The girl that took me under her wing, when I had no one else. I learned to love and trust her. I hope she wins. I hope she goes home to her little sister. I hope she never forgets about me. My eyes begin to droop. It's getting harder and harder to breath. I focus on the canopy above. I wish I was up there, flying freely. My eyes close tears still flowing. I listen to Katniss sing.

"Here is safe,

Here is warm,

Here is where daisies guard you

from every harm.

Here your dreams are sweet,

and tomorrow brings them true.

Here is the place,

Where I love you."

I can feel my body go limp. Theres nothing to see now just white. Then my angel comes, my mockingjay. She lifts me up into the now appearing trees. And finally I'm free.


	16. Epilogue

Thresh

Every cannon that goes off I always close my eyes and pray that it's not Rue. That sad terrible day came. I sat there covered by yellow grass. Safely. Why didn't I go and find her? Why didn't I protect her better. I knew the careers would be angry with me since I didn't join their alliance. I knew they would come after me first. I thought Rue would be slow and get caught. I was worried about her.

I knew that if I left Rue she would automatically go and find Katniss. I trusted with all my gut that Katniss would protect her. When I saw Rue at the Marsh and she told me she was with Katniss, I knew she was safe. So I didn't bother worrying. If she would have told me different, I would have wanted her to come with me. She could still be alive. I will always have so much thankfulness and gratitude for Katniss. She protected the little thing that called me her brother. The little thing I could say was my little sister.

Rue made me laugh and made me think. How much I wish I could have gotten her out of this mess. How much I wish I was there for the death of Marvel! How much I wanted to do it myself. How much I wanted him to suffer for killing a 12 year old little girl. I will win for you, Rue I love you, and If I don't win I'll see you where ever you are.

* * *

**It's finally over :( thank you for staying tuned. I know I didn't have a great schedule for updates but I'll fix that. Thank you for all your comments follows and favorites. I hope you will all look forward to what I write next. LOVE YOU GUYS! And thank you again for taking the journey of Rue Thander with me.**


End file.
